1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a chair, and more particularly to a single-legged chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
FIGS. 10(a), 10(b) and 10(c) of the accompanying drawings illustrate a typical conventional single-legged chair now on the market. The chair includes a single support post 200 constituting a leg portion, and a seat 210 pivotally mounted on the upper end of the support post 200 by means of a bracket 220 and a pin 222. The seat 210 has a relatively large opening 240 and hence a grip portion 210a; if the seat 210 is folded over the support post 200 as shown in FIGS. 10(c) and 10(d), the chair can be used as a stick. Designated by 230 is an anti-skid cap of rubber mounted on the lower end of the support post 200.
However, with this conventional arrangement, since the seat would assume a forwardly inclined posture while the user is sitting, the seated person ought to feel not so comfortable and hence would easily get tired. And this conventional single-legged chair is large in moment of angular movement and thus non-stable in use so that the seated person would easily get tired.
Another problem with the conventional chair is that since the entire structure of the chair is disposed under the buttocks of the seated person, it is difficult for the seated person to grip any part of the chair when changing the standing posture of the chair or otherwise moving the chair.
Further, since the support post and thus the leg portion cannot be adjusted in length, the conventional chair is not suitable for various users whose legs are different in length.